


Origami

by Marushiko



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anniversary, M/M, Organization XIII - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26019310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marushiko/pseuds/Marushiko
Summary: Marluxia remembers it was their anniversary today. He begins to panic.
Relationships: Marluxia/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 3





	Origami

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift to @/lastaim on Tumblr! I was late and posted it at 12:02 AM the day after hahah!

Marluxia stared at the calendar in sheer horror. There was a circles date in red marker. On the little box read “ANNIVERSARY.” He looked around the kitchen as if searching for an answer to his dilemma. Kitchen ware, kitchen top, knives, stove, microwave. His answer was not here. He placed both hands on his face and slid them down to cover his mouth. “I can’t believe this... I forgot!" 

Luckily for him, it was still early in the morning and Zexion was working but for just only a couple of hours. He knew it wasn't enough time to prepare.   
  
Zexion knew Marluxia liked to prepare for special occasions and with this being their third year together, the stakes were high and Marluxia _never_ failed. He grabbed his keys and rushed out of the house. His mind was rushing with ideas that quickly failed. None of them were good enough.   
  
Today, he came to terms with himself that he should just go with the simple route. He went to the bakery shop and realized it was still closed. It only opened in the afternoon, something he did not want.  
  
Panting and almost out of breath, he forced his legs to run further. He burst through the florist shop and scanned around the room for eye-catching flowers. To his surprise, there were no roses. Marluxia swallowed his breath and walked up to the counter. "H-Hey…” He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, repeating this process a couple more times.   
  
The florist looked at him in concern. “Are you OK?”  
  
Marluxia pointed around the store. “Where... where are the roses?” he asked, still rather out of breath.  
  
The florist shrugged. “They’re sold out. Just got a huge order earlier. Nearly bought the place out.”  
  
“You don’t have any roses!?” Marluxia's eyes became to wide and he felt his heart jump into his throat. He felt like he could just cough it out.   
  
The florist pointed to just one. It was a stack of three. It wasn’t as rich and vibrant as a rose should be. Marluxia sighed as he took his wallet out of his pocket. “I’ll take ‘em…”  
  
After leaving, he started searching around for some kind of replacement for the flowers but there was no other florist in sight. He walked into the nearest convenient store for some hope. He stopped when he came upon a box set of “How to Make Origami Flowers.” Marluxia thought about walking passed them but his body wouldn’t move. Before he knew it, he walked out of the store, having bought them.  
  
A the series of unfortunate events continue to unfold, the bakery had a line that went out of the shop. Marluxia simply went for a plain cake with no decorations and left back home. He didn’t have much time left. Finally at home, he unboxed the origami set and quickly read through the directions. It was a lot more complicated than he thought. “OK. I just have to do it a couple more times and I’ll get the hang of it,” he told himself.  
  
After a couple of hours of precision folding, the origami flowers looked more and more like crumpled paper. Marluxia reached into the box and felt no more origami paper. He cursed at himself and looked at the time. He had only twenty minutes left until Zexion came home. What was he going to do? He gathered all the origami and spread them across the floor towards the bedroom. Upon realizing he didn’t have enough, he gathered them back in this arms and made a trail to the kitchen. The set the three roses in a small and unfitting vase and placed the cake in the center of the table.  
  
He sat in the kitchen, tapping the table with his fingers nervously and the other hand rested under his chin. He waited. His mind was blazing with Zexion’s disappointed faces. What if Zexion expected something great and all he brought home was origami flowers scattered all over the house like a huge mess. What if Zexion had prepared something far better than this awful attempt.  
  
Finally he heard the door unlock and open. Marluxia closed his eyes to wallow in his own disappointment. He listened closely to Zexion’s footsteps, proceed forward and stop. He listened as his steps walked around the crippled origami petals and followed its trail. As it got closer to the kitchen, Marluxia sat up straight, trying to keep a confident composure. Zexion emerged in the kitchen entryway with a plastic bag in his hand. He looked up from the trail and at Marluxia who wore a semi-confident smile. “Happy anniversary, Zexion,” he said pushing the plain cake forward. Zexion smiled and stepped forward, placing what was take-out food on the table.  
  
“Did you forget too?”  
  
Marluxia stares at him, slightly tilting his head. “Wait, you forgot?” Zexion nodded as he started to separate the contents from the bag and on to the table. “Sorry.”  
  
Marluxia stood up and placed a hand on Zexion’s to stop him from moving. “No, don’t apologize. We both forgot and I think that’s something to remember now.”  
  
Zexion smiled and moved closer to plant a kiss on his cheek. “Yeah, we probably won’t forget in the future after this event."


End file.
